The Rising of a Great King
by Siddalee1051
Summary: This is when Mufasa and Scar were younger. I see a lot of people saying Scar's real name was Taka so I'll use that. This will explain how Mufasa got to be king. And his father will tell him everything he told Simba. Also we'll have Sarabi and Zira.
1. The New King

Title: The Rising of a Great King  
  
Author: Siddalee  
  
Catagory: The Lion King  
  
Summary: This is when Mufasa and Scar were younger. I see a lot of people saying Scar's real name was Taka so I'll use that. This will explain how Mufasa got to be king. And his father will tell him everything he told Simba. Also we'll have Sarabi and Zira back when everyone was friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own much. If you read you'll realize what I do own.  
  
A/N: I dont know Mufasa's parents names. So I made them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One~ The New King  
  
The sun rose over the horrizon and awakened the creatures. They all immediatly stood up and started their journey to Pride Rock. On the edge of the large rock formation a male lion stood. He watched as a bird landed before him and bow. He nodded in return. The lion turned his head to see a young baboon step onto Pride Rock.  
  
"Rafiki," the lion said to him.  
  
The baboon smiled and hugged him. "Where are the cubs, Ahadi?"  
  
Ahadi lead Rafiki back to where is wife Akase lay. In her grasp lay two young lion cubs. One was a lighter color like its father and the other was a darker brown color. Rafiki seemed surprised but quickly recovered. He broke open the fruit and spread the juice over both their heads. Then he picked up some dirt and sprinkled it over them. The lighter one sneezed and the darker one played with the falling dust. Rafiki laughed as he looked at Ahadi.  
  
"Who is to be king?" Rafiki asked.  
  
Ahadi stared at his two sons. "The eldest." He nodged the lighter one with his nose.  
  
Rafiki lifted him and began the walk to the edge of Pride Rock. The animals below watched carefully. Finally Rafiki lifted the lion into the air and all the animals made their own special sounds as they cheered for the kings successor. Then they all stopped and bowed down to him.  
  
Ahadi and Akase walked to the edge of Pride Rock as well, leaving the other son back with another lioness. Ahadi immediatly roared and the animals below followed, making their sounds once more. Akase smiled as she stared up at her eldest son. He bounced around in Rafiki's hands, not understanding what was happening.  
  
The Lion King  
  
The Rising of a Great King  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This was just the beginning. More to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Getting Older

Title: The Rising of a Great King  
  
Author: Siddalee  
  
Catagory: The Lion King  
  
Summary: This is when Mufasa and Scar were younger. I see a lot of people saying Scar's real name was Taka so I'll use that. This will explain how Mufasa got to be king. And his father will tell him everything he told Simba. Also we'll have Sarabi and Zira back when everyone was friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own much. If you read you'll realize what I do own.  
  
A/N: I dont know Mufasa's parents names. So I made them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two~ Getting older  
  
A young lion ran out of the lion's den to the edge of Pride Rock. This cub had light brown fur. And on top of his head he had a small darker brown mane growing. This cub went be the name of Mufasa. He looked over the kingdom carefully and smiled at the scene. Then he looked back at the lion's den, knowing everyone was still asleep, he knew he could sneak off. He ran over to the path that lead down off Pride Rock and before he could leave he heard a voice.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" a young female voice said.  
  
Mufasa's ears fell back as he turned to see a cub his size behind him. She was a light tan color and she stood with her head held high. She was known for her poise and adult like manner. The boy cubs found her to be a tattle tail. Tghis cubs name was Sarabi.  
  
"Not you," Mufasa snapped. "Don't you have a life or something, Sarabi?"  
  
Sarabi smiled then jumped in front of him to block his path. "Just making sure you don't get killed. And when I say killed I mean by your father."  
  
Mufasa stood up straight. "Stand aside."  
  
"No," Sarabi told him.  
  
Another young cub walked out of the cave. He was a darker brown, much darker. His extremely small mane was almost black. He didn't have as much poise as Sarabi. But he did try to seem like a prince. This cub was known as Taka, Mufasa's younger brother. He stretched before walking over to the other two cubs.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one who wakes up before sun rise," Taka noted.  
  
Mufasa grinned. "Not for today."  
  
"I think we should all go back in until the king wakes up," Sarabi told them. "At least that way our parents all know where we are."  
  
Mufasa growled. "No way! Taka's up now. We can go out together."  
  
"Don't tattle," Taka told her.  
  
Sarabi watched as the two brothers walked around her. She then turned around to watch them leave. Then she went back into the lion's den, running. When she saw King Ahadi waking up she smiled and approached him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mufasa ran ahead of Taka, both of them laughing as they did. Suddenly Mufasa tripped and tumbled down a hill, taking his brother down with him. When they both stopped rolling at the bottom the flipped onto their stomachs and laughed harder. Then they stopped, looked at each other, and continued.  
  
"Hey," Mufasa said jumping into pouncing possition. "Wanna fight?"  
  
Taka sat up straight holding his head high in the air. "When it comes to brains I've got the upperhand. But when it comes to bruttle strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."  
  
"Your so weird," Mufasa laughed.  
  
Taka leaped foward, tackling his brother and pinning him on the ground. "Pinned ya!"  
  
Another lion cub approached. She stood over Mufasa and face to face with Taka. Taka backed off Mufasa while staring at her. While Mufasa twisted onto his stomach and stared at her. She was beautiful. She took a few steps back and sat down, giggling under their stares. This cubs name was Sarafina.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked, still giggling.  
  
Mufasa shook it off. "Nothing much."  
  
Sarafina stopped giggling and straightened up. "And I thought you were a prince." She looked at Taka who still stared. "Hey, Taka."  
  
"Hi," Taka said finally.  
  
Two other female cubs ran over. One of them was Sarabi. The other was darker then Sarafina and Sarabi, but only by a little. She didn't seem to like the Pride Lands. She always said that she wanted a new life somewhere else. This cub went by the name Zira.  
  
"Your father is looking for both of you," Sarabi told Mufasa and Taka. "He's upset that you left before the sun even rose without telling him or your mom."  
  
Mufasa stood up and got right into her face. "And I wonder who let him know we were gone."  
  
A male cub cub approached unnoticed by the others. He walked slowly toward them, in pouncing possition. Ready to pounce on Sarafina. He was the color of Mufasa. This cub was named Bonji.  
  
"Don't blame Sarabi for your stupid mistake!" Zira snapped.  
  
Taka growled. "And when did going for a walk become a mistake?"  
  
Suddenly Bonji tackled Sarafina, making them tumble a few times. But when they stopped Sarafina had him pinned to the ground.  
  
"Ha, pinned ya," Sarafina told him and climbed off.  
  
Bonji sat up, shaking the dirt off him. "Not fair."  
  
"Let's go guys," Mufasa said.  
  
A bird flew over top of them then landed in front of Mufasa as he went to walk away. "The only place you'll be going is home." Mufasa rolled his eyes. "Your father is looking for you."  
  
"And he sent the dodo to get me," Mufasa laughed and walked around him. "Go away, Zazu."  
  
Sarabi jumped in front of him, blocking his path. Everytime he would try to walk around her she would jump in his way. The rest of the cubs and Zazu watched the two. Finally Mufasa got around her and turned so he could talk to her face to face.  
  
"Ha," he snapped. "You can't stop me. No one can." When he went to turned back around Ahadi stood in his way. Mufasa's ears fell back and he backed away.  
  
Sarabi smiled and walked back next to Sarafina, sitting down to watch. "No one?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akase watched five cubs run into the den playfully. Then she saw Ahadi walk in with Mufasa trailing behind with his head down. She walked over to her son and nodged him playfully with her nose. He perked up a little bit but once he looked at his father, and saw his gaze he sat down and let his head fall again.  
  
Ever sense Ahadi's brother was killed by the hyenas he kept a close eye on his sons. He never made Taka promise to stay home unless they had an adult because he thought if Mufasa made the promise he could keep his little brother out if harms way. Akase wished it wasn't so bad for her son. He was expected to do so much.  
  
"Ahadi, can I see you outside," Akase said calmly and walked out of the lion's den. Ahadi followed her carefully. "He's just a cub. You need to lighten up."  
  
"As future king he has to know rules," Ahadi told her.  
  
Akase walked to the edge of Pride Rock and he followed her there. "Your brother's death was not your fault. And if you keep blaming yourself, Mufasa is not going to want his birth right. I know my son. He's as stubbron as you were when you were a cub. And remember you ran away from it."  
  
"But I came back," Ahadi noted.  
  
"He might not," Akase roared. She turned around and walked away, leaving him to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sarafina and Bonji are Nala's parents. Just wanted you to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Learning

Title: The Rising of a Great King  
  
Author: Siddalee  
  
Catagory: The Lion King  
  
Summary: This is when Mufasa and Scar were younger. I see a lot of people saying Scar's real name was Taka so I'll use that. This will explain how Mufasa got to be king. And his father will tell him everything he told Simba. Also we'll have Sarabi and Zira back when everyone was friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own much. If you read you'll realize what I do own.  
  
A/N: I dont know Mufasa's parents names. So I made them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three~ Learning  
  
Ahadi watched Mufasa sit alone at the edge of Pride Rock late one night. He walked toward him and when he was a little behind him he kicked a rock, alarming his son. Mufasa quickly turned but once he noticed who it was he calmed down.  
  
"Hey, dad," he cheered.  
  
Ahadi smiled. "Lets go for a walk."  
  
Mufasa watched him begin down the path off of Pride Rock. His ears were raised all the way up. But he quickly recovered and followed him. Once they were away from Pride Rock Ahadi started to give his son a speech on being king.  
  
"Sometimes I forget how young you are," Ahadi confessed. "But I only come down hard on you to teach you things. One day the sun will set on my time here and rise with you as the new king." The stood on a hill that gave them a good few of the kingdom. "All of this will be your's. And you must learn how to exist within the circle of life."  
  
"Circle of life?" Mufasa asked.  
  
"Yes. Everything exists within eachother. From the mighty lion, to the leaping antilope to the crawling ant. We are all one," Ahadi told him carefully. Then began to walk, his son following close by. "You must respect all creatures."  
  
Mufasa looked at him with confusion. "I don't get it. Don't we eat the antilope?"  
  
"Yes, but when we die our bodies become the grass and the antilope eat the grass," Ahadi said, noticing the antilope eating in the small distance. Mufasa followed his gaze and smiled a little. "So we are all part of the great circle of life."  
  
Mufasa looked up at his father. "So, the only way that I can become king is for you to... die?"  
  
Ahadi smiled and pulled him Mufasa over with his paw playfully. "You have a long time before that happens."  
  
"Good," Mufasa laughed. He stopped and his ears fell back. "But, you will be gone."  
  
Ahadi lay down and watched as Mufasa lay next to him. Above them the sun had set and the beautiful stars had come out.  
  
"Mufasa, let me tell you something my father told me," Ahadi stated then looked up, his son following his actions. "Look at the stars. The great kings of the past are up there. Watching over us every second." Mufasa felt safe for some reason. "So, I will always be with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taka lay asleep in the lion's den. He awoke to the sound of someone walking into the den. His eyes opened to see his father and Mufasa enter. He lifted his head, his ears going up as well. Mufasa went to his side and lay down next to him as Ahadi walked over to Akase in the middle of the den.  
  
"Hey," Taka whispered. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Shhhh!" Sarabi snapped.  
  
Mufasa's ears rose as he looked over at her then back at Taka. "It went fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zira opened her eyes to an empty den the next morning. She looked around curiously, wondering why no one woke her up. Then she heard a few lionesses talking and curiousity took the best of her. She hid behind a rock and listened to the approaching lions.  
  
"Its amazing how big their getting," a lioness by the name Rayal said. She sat down and smiled at Akase. "Mufasa is going to make a great king. He's so much like his father."  
  
Akase smiled. "He is isn't he."  
  
"Ever wonder what our children will react with when they find out who they're betrothed to," a lioness by the name Dumana asked. "I know my Sarafina won't like it. Bonji is her best friend. She'll hate it."  
  
Rayal shrugged. "I don't know about Zira. She's always up for challenges. And I don't know what her take is on Taka. For all I know she hates him. Its hard to tell."  
  
"Well I know Bonji will object," a lioness by the name Ophia told them. "He's a free spirit. He needs his freedom. And we're taking away his freedom of choice. Poor boy. But I think even if they weren't betrothed something would spark. He and Sarafina are so close."  
  
Akase laughed. "Well, Taka likes Zira. I don't know if its enough for marriage though. And Mufasa, don't get me started. He and Sarabi don't exactly get along."  
  
Another lioness walked into the cave with a laugh. "And Sarabi the same."  
  
"Hello, Feric," Akase smiled.  
  
Feric sat down next to her. "She'll just die to know that one."  
  
Zira sat down with a distant look in her eyes. But she continued to listen to them.  
  
"My daughter is just so stubbron," Feric laughed.  
  
Once all the lionesses walked out of the den, Zira came carefully out of hiding. Her head hung down as she did, ready to run. And when she saw the coast was clear she ran right out the entrance and down off Pride Rock. She found all the cubs playing together at the bottom.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at her.  
  
"Did you all know we're betrothed to someone else?" Zira asked.  
  
Bonji looked confused. "Betrothed?"  
  
"Engaged," Sarabi explained.  
  
"Meaning?" Sarafina asked.  
  
"Soon to be married," Sarabi told them. She looked at Zira in shock. "Wait, what?!"  
  
Zira nodded. "And I know who goes with who. And non of us will like it." She looked at Sarafina and Bonji who were next to each other. "You two."  
  
"What?!" Bonji asked.  
  
Sarafina laughed. "We're best friends. It'll be so weird."  
  
"Well, me and Taka have to get married," Zira growled.  
  
Taka looked at her with surprise. "Me and you?"  
  
"Wait!" Mufasa yelled. "Then that leaves..." He looked at Sarabi who was next to him. "Ewww!" They jumped away from each other. "No way can I marry her."  
  
Sarabi hid behind Sarafina. "And I can't marry him. Its unsanitary."  
  
Sarafina laughed. "Unsanitary!"  
  
"I am not unsanitary," Mufasa roared dunking his head in anger, his eyes on her. Then his ears went up at a thought. "Then that means, you would be the queen."  
  
The other four cubs looked surprised. They looked at Sarabi whose ears fell back. This was true. Sarafina and Bonji exchanged a look. Then Taka and Zira looked at each other. Sarabi and Mufasa couldn't stop watching each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mufasa sat at the edge of Pride Rock with his ears back and a sad expression on his face. He wondered if the kingdom was worth marrying someone he hated. Sarabi was a tattle tail. She would be horrible as queen. Suddenly a feeling came upon him. He stood up as straight as he could and roared the best he could.  
  
True this roar was a cub's roar. It had hardly any power. It was full of hard work. But worth nothing. But he didn't stop until he did it a few more times. Then he stopped with a smile, taking a breath. One day, he would be strong. He would be like his father. One day that roar would be worth everything. The circle of life would be his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sense I got a review with some helpful advice I went back and changed names to the names given to me. So Thanks! And there ya go! 


End file.
